


Agent For The Blues

by snowynight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Historical, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie posed as Natasha's maid for a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent For The Blues

Stephanie watched Natasha making small talk with the lady of the manor, charming appropriately everyone around and smiled. Natasha was such a fiery flame that no one could resist her. Then Stephanie got on to her duty to mix with the maids, trying to find out more about the secret of the Hamilton Mansion. They originally came here to investigate a murder that happened in a locked room inside the mansion, but now the intelligence they gathered pointed to a greater conspiracy and there were no way Natasha could leave it alone.  
Sometimes Stephanie still wondered how fate brought them together. They came from different worlds - Natasha born with a silver spoon and raised in high society, while Stephanie cam from a poor Irish family struggling to survive in this new land. They met each other when Natasha saved her from drowning in the lake and Stephanie inexplicably got tangled in Natasha's daring adventure. After she saved Natasha from gun shot, Natasha revealed to her that she was an agent for the country and recruited her into the service, which Stephanie readily agreed to because she wanted to contribute the country which adopted her family.  
And what adventure they had! From trying to survive the dense forest in the state, to unveiling network of lie in the high society, Stephanie would say that what she saw could be materials for ten lives.  With Natasha's encouragement and sponsorship, Stephanie fulfilled her dream of being an artist  by drawing comics of fictionalized account of their exploit.      
This time things were slightly different as initially they came on their own, Natasha never able to resist a challenge of mystery, and Stephanie posting as her maid so that they  could investigate the murder properly and collect evidence from every side discreetly. Stephanie felt it enlightening to mix with the servants, and found that how many secrets and gossip were circulated among them, as they were often overlooked. Now she knew stories about half the high society in New York. Natasha was apologetic for assigning her such a role, but Stephanie just smiled. It was fine between friends.  
When the night got darker, Stephanie met Natasha in her room, and exchanged notes about what they knew. Then she dutifully drew a bath, respectfully avoiding her eyes from Natasha's body, and then helped Natasha change into nightgown, her hands slightly brushing Natasha's naked shoulder. She could sense the knots of tension in her shoulder. Natasha was very good at socializing, but Stephanie knew that she'd prefer to stay in her workshop to throw herself into any engineering tasks. Therefore she started to massage her shoulder and felt Natasha relaxing, purring like a kitten.  
"What can I do without you, Steph?" Natasha half closed her eyes and said.  
I hoped we'd never find out, Stephanie thought. "Nothing, probably," she teased, expecting a witty comeback.  
Natasha replied, sounding way more serious than Stephanie expected. "You speak the truth, Steph. I'll hate to lose you."  
"So do I. We're friends."  
"My dear friend," Natasha put the stress on dear.  
"Now go to sleep, my mistress. Tomorrow'll be another long day."     
"Night."  
Stephanie waited for Natasha to close her eyes, breathing steadily. Then she tucked her in and retreated to the servants' chamber.


End file.
